1. Field
The present invention relates generally to bus bar power adapters and, more specifically to bus bar power adapters for alternative current (AC)-input, hot-swap power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-equipment racks, such as server racks, are generally used to house and in some cases interconnect collections of computing devices, like servers and associated storage, power supplies, network switches, and the like. In many cases, the computing devices are relatively numerous and arranged in relatively-dense arrays due to the cost of space appropriate to store such computing devices and the desire to reduce latency by having the devices close to one another.